Hole
by SeungSeiRan
Summary: Down in this hole must my soul rot. Above this hole may her spirit fly free. Kazuya x Jun.


I promised the girl one of these lil' ficlets so here's an early Happy Birthday to **Angelic Hellraiser**! It's my first Kaz/Jun piece so I hope you enjoy. Based on the song 'Down in a Hole' by Alice in Chains (I've stopped inserting lyrics because FF doesn't allow it). Consider it an early Birthday gift (unless your birthday _isn't _a few days away like I thought it was :/).

Disclaimer: The Mishima Zaibatsu vs G Corp war still wages on so that definitely means that I don't own Tekken.

* * *

Tell me one thing.

What was I to you?

A case for pity? Or proof of Sin? I am neither. I am both.

Hate me for my very existence. Hate me for every drop of air that I taint with every breath I take. Hate me for being the claws that ensnared you by the throat. Hate me for the seed of the Devil I burdened you with. Hate me for the rain of blood that poured upon your innocence on a night I ceased to forget.

Hate me all you like. But never show me Light.

As Fate conspired to throw me down to my grave, they cast me down this hole. In this cavern do I remain, never to see the day. Even as I made my way up, what's left of my soul fell deeper and deeper. Purgatory is too mild a price I must pay. Hell's companions refuse to take me in and Heaven's grace was never within my grasp. Down in my hole, I wait as they cast their handfuls of soil onto my tainted flesh. The earth cries out as the blood on hands burns right through. Boiling with the rage at my past and the remorse at my present.

Down in a hole, I waited for the Fire's salvation.

Down in a hole, my wounds bled with no remorse.

Above that hole did you one day appear. Eyes aglow with curiosity and fear. The light poured in from the sky and I winced at my realization.

I closed my eyes and bid you to disappear. To no avail. You reappeared in my path. The shadows shrunk from your touch. Your Light was a blow to the pawn's on my board. You came, you flickered, you remained.

In a field lay a bed of moon flowers, golden and white. They would sleep as the sun shone in all his glory and awake when the moon cast her glow over the land. Then one night, the moon arrived, stained in red. The scarlet hues of destruction had left stains of sickly yellow over her porcelain skin. Maiden she was no more. The flowers keeled and withered in despair for the one whom they'd come to love and cherish the most. Away did they turn from their once beloved one as she limped off into the night.

Down in this hole, the memories fall upon me.

Down in this hole, they scatter and reform.

Above this hole do they form pictures of what I tore apart with these blood-red hands of mine. The fragility of purity is a disgusting thing indeed.

From the crimson remains on that field did a being emerge. Neither corrupt, neither intact. But still unspared from his sire's history of violence. You wept and you prayed for mercy on this child of yours. So eager were you to love and to heal. So desperate were you to end what had been started. It was an uphill battle that you had to fight and you payed your price in the end. The spawn from my Hell and your Heaven was to survive and yield to what Destiny bespoke of him. No choice did he have other than to surrender. As I did many a year ago.

Down in this hole do I watch all that unfolds.

Down in this hole do my lips curve grimly at the aftermath.

Above this hole does your soul still linger. Whispering and wondering at what you did wrong whilst I know that you have never been the one to blame.

On his perch stands the progenitor of your downfall. In the dark does he imagine fantasies of an alternate existence free of pain and suffering. All alone in his gated empire does he dream of the one who'd dared to enter. His eyes gleam red as they reflect the chaos around him. His claws retract as he smells war and suffering. His wings shed raven tears as they succumb to the truth that lies hidden in the memory of a pair of eyes as curious and loving as a child's.

The Devil and the Angel mourn as history repeats its violent cycle.

Thus does the chapter in my life close. Her chapter, our chapter. The print runs and bleeds into the next as the bell tolls. The writing glistens on the wall for only one of us will survive. Whether it be me or him, the book shall end there and then. No sequels or happy endings. Those only exist in a fool's delirium. The sands of time fall down, down, down until they land on my resting place, covering me in an asphyxiating blanket as punishment. The grains collect and combine to cover these eyes of mine. The Light goes out and I am blind.

Down in this hole must my soul rot.

Down in this hole shall this wretched saga end.

Above this hole may her spirit fly free...


End file.
